The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
An alternator translates a mechanical input into an electrical current. It is known, for example, to utilize a belt driven shaft to provide an input to the alternator. Alternators utilize induction to generate electricity. It is known, for example, to generate electric current utilizing relative motion between permanent magnets and windings (i.e., coils) of electrically conductive wire to generate current. Different numbers of configurations of magnets and windings are utilized to different effect upon the generated current.
An exemplary linear alternator is a device that includes a stationary cylinder and a translating piston within the cylinder. By positioning a magnet or magnets upon one of a wall of the cylinder and the piston and the windings upon the other of the cylinder wall and the piston, linear translation of the pistons creates induction and a resulting flow of current from the windings.
An opposed piston engine includes a combustion chamber disposed between two pistons. As combustion occurs within the combustion chamber, the pistons are driven outward. The pistons are subsequently returned toward the center of the device in preparation for the next combustion event. Exemplary embodiments of an opposed piston engine includes free piston engines not having a crankshaft attached to the pistons.